Everyone loses sometimes (script based on the Kim possible TV show)
by RonWannabe
Summary: It was bound to happen eventually. Kim possible has lost, and this time she's lost more then just a fight!


By: RonWannabe

Drakkan: Ah kim possible, I've been expecting you. I finally have a solution that will make you leave me alone.

*ground straps her feet*

Ron: Dont worry kim HUAAAA *karate sound running to kim and trips on his own feet*

*Ron falls infront of laser and gets hit*

Kim: Ron NO!

Shego: And once again you fail

Drakkan: Why must you always ridicule me shego! You know I try my best!

*Kim unlocks feet locks*

Kim: Ron are you ok?

Ron: Who? Who's ron?

Drakkan: Oh yes, I should probably mention, he doesnt know who you are. My erasememorynator is quit good

Shego: Unlike the name

Drakkan: GRRR lets go

**Helicopter ladder comes through window and they grab on**

Ron: Where am I?

At home:

Kim: Mom! Drakkan used his erasememorynator on Ron and he forgot anything!

Mom: Wow that's quit the name

Kim: Tell me about it..can you help him?

Mom: Well hun I was just leaving for work. Why dont you two come along and we'll observe him at the lab.

At the lab:

Mom: Oh my...it seems his Limbic area is quit damaged..

Kim: What? That didn't happen to me when Drakken made me forget my memories...

Mom: This is different...Kimmy...this laser was quit strong...

Kim: So how long will it take for him to get his memories back?

Mom: Kimmy *nods head down* it looks like all of his memories are gone...not buried

Kim: What?! No! He will remember. He has to..*looks at ron* He has to remember how much I love him..

Mom: Maybe I made a mistake. Lets wait it out a week and we'll check again.

Kim: you dont make mistakes

mom: Kim dont worry, everything will work out.

At Kim's house:

Jim: Hey Ron! I hear you forgot who you are

Ron: Do I know you?

Jim: Yea, you work for me. You're our assistant.

Ron: Yea, that sounds right

Tim: Cmon, let's go work on our new Binary conversion based engine

Kim: Ugh dweebs!

*mom interrupts*

Mom: Kim, maybe we should let ron rest.

Kim: But mom, I dont want to have a rocket engineer for a boyfriend. That's you.

Mom: Oh honey, it's not so bad, your dad is pretty romantic and charming

kim: ugh, no thank you.

Kim's Dad: Don't worry kim, ronnald has come back from worse. Remember that time he forgot his pants and he had to

Kim: Which time?

**Rocket launches through the kitchen*

*Tim comes running*

Tim: oops, it still needs calibration

Kim: I'm gonna go check on Ron

*Kim goes and grabs Ron and they go upstairs*

Kim: Do you remember anything?

Ron: No but I think there's a little freaky thing in my pocket

*Rufus sticks his head out of Ron's pocket*

Ron: AAGH!

Rufus: huh?

*Kim takes Rufus*

Kim: He doesn't know who you are Rufus

Rufus: HUUUUH! *Tells kim to go to natcho bueno*

Kim: Great idea rufus!

*At Natcho Bueno*

Ron: This looks awful

Kim: Yes it does, but it's your favorite!

*kim nods head in saddness*

Ron: No I dont remember any of this. Sorry. I gotta go home, my parents are sad anyways..

*Kim goes home and lays on her bed*

Kim: Rufus, we gotta go have a talk with Drakkan...

Rufus: Yea!

At Drakkan's layer:

*Kim shoots grapple hook over the wall and climbs up*

*Drakkan looking at things to steal on his big computer*

"An antenna for controlling bugs? Did it. A microchip that make me control people? Done it."

*Kim interrupts*

Kim: Maybe you can return Ron's memories. That would be a new one.

Drakkan: KIM POSSIBLE!? You should have called...the place is a mess and Shego never does her share of cleaning..

Shego: I'm not the one making a mess trying to cook!

Drakkan: Well you never cook! Or clean! You're supposed to be the responcible one..you're going soft

Kim: Excuse me? Hi, can I just have Ron's memories and I'll leave you two alone..

Drakkan: What part of "strong erasememorynator" do you not understand?

*Shego attacks Kim*

*fight then kim knocks her to the ground*

Kim: When will he get his memories back?

Drakkan: Erase! Does no one listen to me? What you erase can't return

Kim: No...there must be some way!

Shego: Wow...even I dont feel like attacking you on a bad day...maybe I am going soft..

Kim: Well build a machine that can return his memories!

Drakkan: GRR I dont have time Kim possible. Plus it can't be done. Isn't your mom a brain surgeon?

*Kim walks to her grappling hook nodding with saddness and leaves*

Shego: Wow, this just might be your most evil plan yet...taking the love of her life away...

*Drakkan gives a funny look*

I didnt want that...I just wanted her gone...

Shego: Well she's gone alright. Without her sidekick boyfriend she's not coming back..

Drakkan: Oh what do you know, you cant even make toast

-Part 2 -

3 months later...

*Ron's birthday*

*Kim gives Ron a birthday present*

Ron: Thanks Sam!

Kim: It's kim..

Ron: Oh..I knew that!

Kim: I gotta go. Sorry Mr. and Mrs stoppable..I'll cya later Ron

*Mr and Mrs. Stoppable look at each other in saddness*

*In Kim's room*

*Kim lays on the bed looking at the ceiling...*

*she quickly turns and grabs her pillow and cries*

*Kim's mom comes*

Kim's mom: Oh Kimmey, it's been 3 months...

Kim: Mom! I love him! I dont care if it takes 3 years!

Kim's mom: I know honey but you can't torture yourself like this...he wouldn't want you to..

Kim: Mom are you sure there's nothing you can do?

Kim's mom: Yes otherwise I would have done anything to fix him. He won't remember you. Not now...not ever...I'm sorry..maybe it's time to move on...

*Kim cries harder*

Kim's mom: I'm so sorrey honey! I'll leave you alone.

*Next day*

Hey Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, is Ron home?

Mr. Stoppable: No, Ronnald just left with his new girlfriend. We ment to tell you but...

Kim: His new girlfriend?

Mrs. Stoppable: We're so sorry...we tried to make him remember you but he claims he doesn't believe it

Kim: Who is his new girlfriend?

Mrs. Stoppable: Bonnie

Kim: BONNIE!? GRRRR

\- End of Part 2 -


End file.
